The present invention relates to a voice communication device using ultra wide band (UWB) technology. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to the use of UWB in a two-way communications earpiece.
There has been great interest in providing improved handsfree earpieces. Various problems have arisen in different contexts regarding such earpieces. For example, one context where an improved handsfree earpiece is desired is for use in conjunction with cellular telephones. Using a handsfree earpiece not only frees the user's hands, but also allows the cellular telephone to be used without pressing the cellular telephone against the side of the head. The electromagnetic radiation of a cellular telephone is thought to be associated with certain health risks that can be reduced by moving the cellular telephone away from the head region and using an earpiece instead.
Other problems regarding cellular phones relate to the quality of the voice sound information. These same problems are also prevalent in voice recognition applications as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,492, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Therefore, it is a primary object, feature or advantage of the present invention to improve upon the state of the art.
It is a further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention to provide a wireless voice communication device that reduces electromagnetic radiation.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a voice communication device that provides for improved sensing of voice sound information.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is to provide a voice communication device that requires very low power.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.